


Miłość

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Fluff, Love, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2016, Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Niektórzy nie lubią tego słowaPrompt 18. "Miłość"





	

          Nie lubili tego słowa. W gruncie rzeczy nie znaczyło ono nic złego, ale zdawało się być tak nieuchronne. Wisiało nad nimi w momentach, gdy byli już pewni, ze będą mieli spokój. Jednak przez lata zdołali nauczyć najbliższych, by nie używali tego słowa w stosunku do nich. „Miłość”... Co w ogóle to znaczyło, oprócz problemów z Modest? Zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, więc z zadowoleniem przetrwali pięć lat w tym „czymś” i naprawdę nie chcieli tego zmieniać.  
          Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Mieszkali ze sobą, sypiali, byli parą. Wiedzieli, że jeden byłby w stanie zginąć dla drugiego. Jednak żaden z nich nigdy nie powiedział, że kocha. Jakkolwiek głupie by to nie było, miłość kojarzyła im się ze wszystkim co złe. Zdradami, rozstaniami, kłamstwami. I choć wiedzieli, że istnieją wyjątki, nawet do nich dochodziło się po wcześniejszych krzywdach.  
          Dla nich ten związek był błogosławieństwem, pierwszą i ostatnia prawdziwą relacja w życiu. Harry miał tylko szesnaście lat, gdy wiedział, że ten chłopak będzie dla niego kimś wyjątkowym. Podobnie Louis mając zaledwie osiemnaście lat postawił wszystko, by być ze swoim Curly'm. Po głupich, młodzieńczych zauroczeniach to było coś nowego i nie chcieli tego niszczyć. Ani przez słowa ani przez otoczenie, które nie zawsze było pozytywnie do nich nastawione.  
          Dlatego tego dnia nikt nie był zaskoczony, ze zmienili słowa przysięgi. Nie użyli słowa „miłość” i choć stało się to z czasem absurdalne, tacy już byli. Wyjątkowi pod każdym względem. Mieli swoje własne przysięgi. Słowa przyjaźń, wierność, lojalność i fascynacja pojawiały się wiele razy i doskonale podkreślały charakter ich relacji.  
          Ich rodzina i przyjaciele byli wtedy pewni jednego. Skoro do tego czasu nie użyli tego słowa, nie mieli powiedzieć tego już nigdy. I choć każdy widział uczucie w ich czynach i gestach, nigdy nie zepsuli swojej bajki. Byli tylko oni w swojej bańce, która chroniła ich przed światem.


End file.
